Related automated teller machines are installed with banknote pay-in/pay-out devices that perform processing related to pay-in and pay-out of banknotes. A banknote pay-in/pay-out device is configured with, for example, a pay-in/pay-out port section that accepts and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of an inserted banknote, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination, as well as a conveyance path that links these sections together.
Such banknote pay-in/pay-out devices count inserted banknotes inserted by a user into the pay-in/pay-out port section when paying in. In such processing the banknote pay-in/pay-out device classifies the inserted notes, one note at a time, using the classification section. The banknote pay-in/pay-out device then stores and counts banknotes determined by the classification result to be normal banknotes in the temporary holding section, and banknotes (referred to as pay-in reject banknotes) determined to be banknotes that are unsuitable for paying in, are replaced in the pay-in/pay-out port section to be returned to the user.
Then, when the user has approved the pay-in amount, the banknote pay-in/pay-out device uses the classification section to re-determine the banknotes (normal banknotes) stored in the temporary holding section, before housing the banknotes by denomination in the respective banknote storage boxes.
In related banknote pay-in/pay-out devices, a slidable partitioning plate is provided in a banknote storage space of the pay-in/pay-out port section as a mechanism for returning pay-in reject banknotes from the pay-in/pay-out port section to the user. In related banknote pay-in/pay-out devices, the partitioning plate partitions the banknote storage space into a pay-in space and a pay-out space.
When returning pay-in reject banknotes to the user, the banknote pay-in/pay-out device slides the partitioning plate so as to enlarge the pay-out space, and the pay-in reject banknotes are replaced in the pay-out space to be returned to the user (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-260061).